


He Got No Business Being That Thicc

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, mingi fattest ass in kpop, special edition finding nemo boxers, woosan hand hand holding saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: Mingi interrupts woosan hand holding to show off how good his ass looks in his special edition Finding Nemo boxers.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	He Got No Business Being That Thicc

**Author's Note:**

> some may say i write better than Shakespeare himself
> 
> (also this contains a little bit of lore from my Literally Just Vibing fic so you might wanna read that for context first)

San and Wooyoung sat on their bed, hands connected, as they spoke softly to each other. The dorm was a lot quieter now that Seonghwa had gone missing and Yunho had yet to return from his moonwalk adventure, so the two were able to peacefully show their affection for one another.

“I’ve probably said this like a million times, but you’re smile is actually the best thing that has ever existed,” Wooyoung said. The remark made San’s ears turn a bit red as he smiled warmly at his cheesy boyfriend.

Wooyoung rubbed his thumb lightly over San’s hand. It was soft, so soft that Wooyoung swore it was made of silk. He pulled it up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss, making the other blush even more. The sight gave Wooyoung butterflies, and he leaned forward to kiss San on the forehead.

Suddenly, their door was slammed open. The two jumped away from each other quickly, eyes wide and staring at the intruder. It was Mingi.

“Hey, guys. I wanna show you something,” he said, voice unnecessarily loud. 

“Um, okay..” San replied.

The two homosexuals wore confused expressions as Mingi struggled to untie the strings on his sweatpants. Finally, he untied them and pulled down his pants at light speed. He placed his hands on his hips and gazed proudly at San and Wooyoung.

He was wearing boxers that looked to be at least two sizes too small. They were Finding Nemo themed and were laced in gold. The light in the room reflected off of them, making Mingi shine like an angel. 

“What the absolute fuck are you wearing?” Wooyoung asked. Mingi giggled and did a lil twirl.

“These, my good friend, are my Special Edition Finding Nemo boxers. They cost a fortune and are very fragile, but I will allow you to feel them if you desire,” he said with a huge grin.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Wooyoung replied.

“Why exactly did you want to show us this?” San asked, unable to take his eyes away from the golden monstrosity.

“Because,” Mingi started, “they make my ass look amazing.”

He turned so that his ass was facing the two and... holy shit he was right. Both boys gasped at the sight. His ass truly looked amazing. 

“Dude, what the fuck! Let me try them on!” Wooyoung said excitedly as he reached for the golden treasure. 

As soon as his hand made contact with the boxers, they turned to dust and faded away.

Wooyoung slowly looked at Mingi’s face. The tall boy wore an enormous frown, eyes watering. He looked broken. 

“M-my boxers...” he said quietly, voice shaking.

Wooyoung felt awful. He hadn’t seen Mingi this upset since the time he rejected his Joe Mama joke. 

Both boys watched without a word as Mingi slowly put his sweatpants back on and exited the room. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Wooyoung reached to hold San’s hand again. The other gasped, staring mortified at Wooyoung’s extended hand. Wooyoung followed his gaze and almost fainted at what he saw.

His hand was the texture of the Special Edition Finding Nemo boxers, and the rest of his body was quickly transforming as well. San could only watch in horror as his boyfriend was replaced with the boxers. When Wooyoung had completely vanished, San carefully picked up the boxers and put them on.

He looked in the mirror at his ass. It looked amazing. If only Wooyoung could see...

**Author's Note:**

> mingi fattest ass in kpop
> 
> (twitter: @dinomingi)


End file.
